No puedes hacer nada
by OFIXD
Summary: Gracias Jack Fenton, gracias por llevarte a Maddie, pero sobretodo gracias por hacer posible que Daniel esté en este mundo. Vlad X Danny/Pompous Pep. Yaoi, OoC. TWO-SHOT al final :D
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

**A**dvertencias: **One shot y, además, jamás he visto la serie, lo poco que sé es lo que he leído en Internet y lo que me ha contado mi amiga ****silluevenperrosygatos****, ergo, OoC a mansalva.**

**P**areja principal:** Vlad x Danny**

**D**edicado: silluevenperrosygatos

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Expresar una idea que me ha venido de golpe a la cabeza.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Bring me to life – Evanescence

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- No puedes hacer nada -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Es tarde, muy tarde, lo suficientemente tarde para que Maddie y tú os hayáis preocupado por él. Seguramente lo estáis buscando, llamando a quien sea para saber dónde está, para saber qué ha sido de él y seguro que ni se os ha pasado por la cabeza que pudiese estar donde está: aquí, en mi mansión, junto a mi.

Yo amaba a Maddie, Jack. La amaba con todo mi ser y tú me la robaste y te odio por ello. Odiándote sé que pierdo al único amigo que he tenido de verdad pero ya no me importa porque ahora sé que la soledad no volverá a abrumarme y todo, irónicamente, gracias a Maddie y a ti. Si lo supieses te darías de cabezazos porque ignoras que me quitaste algo grande para acabar dándome algo mucho mejor. Ya no quiero matarte porque aunque no lo creas soy un poco vengativo y si mueres no podré disfrutar de lo que estoy haciendo. Sé que te horrorizaría y eso es, sencillamente, maravilloso.

Él no es realmente una venganza, no, la venganza sólo es por matar dos pájaros de un tiro porque él vale todos los malos momentos, todas las lágrimas, toda la soledad, toda la tristeza. Él debe ser la razón por la que llegué a este mundo porque estando con él no me importáis ni tú, ni tu querida esposa ni mi dinero ni nada.

Te llevaste a la mujer que amaba, me la quitaste, destrozaste mi vida. Trajiste al mundo dos hijos con ella y enseguida vi que tu hijo sería algo especial en mi camino. Al principio no lo interpreté muy bien, lo quería como una especie de hijo pero eso no tardó en cambiar porque reconozco que me obsesioné y llegué a límites insospechados para tenerle de algún modo cerca de mi.

¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿Te imaginas por dónde van los tiros? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Acaso sufres? Me alegro.

Mi obsesión y su odio fueron mutando y se convirtieron poco a poco en un amor fuerte y sincero. Un amor que se alimentaba de cada mirada y que no necesitaba de nada más para ser expresado. Ambos tardamos en reconocerlo y aún tras reconocerlo no nos entregamos el uno al otro inmediatamente. Lo pasé fatal, Jack, Mucho peor que cuando me robaste a Maddie. Daniel, tu hijo, tuvo una breve relación con Sam Manson, su mejor amiga. Yo sólo quería morir de dolor pero, como ya he dicho, fue breve y después de eso ya pude tener a tu hijo en mis brazos, donde está ahora mismo y donde permanecerá para siempre pues tú no puedes hacer nada, no cambiarás sus sentimientos hacia mi ni los míos hacía él. ¿Nada que objetar? No tienes nada para atacarnos ¿Nuestra diferencia de edad? Tu falta de moral al llevarte a la mujer que amaba no te impidieron obtener su amor, por lo tanto esta nimiedad no destruirá el nuestro, ¿Que pertenecemos a bandos distintos? ¿Qué bandos? Aquí sólo estamos Daniel y yo, el hombre al que amo y yo, nada más.

Ante todo, Jack, Maddie: gracias. Gracias por hacer posible que Daniel esté en este mundo para que pueda amarle como él me ama, para que estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. Nos hacemos y nos haremos felices mutuamente, es un hecho. No os preocupéis por él nunca más porque nunca le haré daño, nunca dañaría al ser más perfecto que existe en el universo, nunca dañaría al amor de mi vida. Tampoco le busquéis porque será una búsqueda inútil e infructuosa porque sólo volveréis a verle cuando él lo deseé y eso tardará en ocurrir. Ahora descansa en nuestra cama, su perfecto y joven cuerpo está cubierto únicamente por una sabana y me está dando la espalda ¿Te lo temías, Jack? ¿Y usted, señora Fenton? Pues aquí debe estar, sabéis dónde está pero no podéis llegar a él, por eso decía que será una búsqueda infructuosa. Aquí permanecerá, con quien le ama y le comprende de verdad.

Gracias, Jack Fenton, gracias antiguo amigo y nuevo enemigo por llevarte a Maddie, porque ella no vale ni la mitad de lo que vale mi adorado Daniel, vuestro hijo.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora: Sé que ha sido corto y seguramente muy OoC, pido disculpas por ello.**

**¿Críticas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Reviews? Responderé encantada.**

**Nos leemos.**

**xoxo**

_**OFIXD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

**A**dvertencias: **Vale, era un one-shot pero dado que ha tenido mucho éxito (más del esperado) y que, por lo que se ve, tengo un don para captar personalidades os doy la oportunidad de leer la misma historia desde el punto de vista de Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom. Lo de siempre OoC (Aunque digáis que no) y Vlad x Danny/Pompous Pep.**

**P**areja principal:** Vlad x Danny**

**D**edicado: silluevenperrosygatos

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Expresar una idea que me ha venido de golpe a la cabeza.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Con 18 – Canción principal de una serie (18)

**(Recomiendo que la escuchéis para una experiencia más interesante)**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- No puedes hacer nada -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

"_[...]Nadie me dirá qué hacer,  
nadie me dirá con quién yo salgo,  
nadie me dirá cuándo volver,  
nadie conducirá mis pasos[...]"_

Estoy bien, estoy muy bien, me siento libre. Las miles de llamadas a mi móvil no perturban mi tranquilidad. Soy feliz, muy feliz.

Me gustaba pelear con Vlad, sí, pelear ¿Por qué? Seguro que no os lo esperabais, papá y mamá pero Vlad es el Fantasma de Wisconsin. Toda una sorpresa, ¿Verdad? Y ahora estaréis pensando que me ha poseído, lavado el cerebro o algo así... pues nada más lejos de la realidad. Voy a acabar con los secretos porque ya no importan, porque ya no podéis hacer nada: yo soy el Chico Fantasma. Sí, un shock.

Sí, el Fantasma de Wisconsin, Vlad y el Chico Fantasma, yo estamos juntos. Por cierto, preferimos que nos llamen Plasmius y Phantom, eso somos, somos Vlad Plasmius y Danny Phantom a veces, otras somos Vlad Masters y Danny Fenton, bueno, ahora me siento un poco más Daniel que Danny, para qué vamos a engañarnos.

Mamá, papá, no quiero volver a casa, ni a veros, no ahora ¿Por qué? Porque estoy con Vlad y sé que no podéis hacer nada porque estamos enamorados y ni la muerte podrá separarnos pero no tengo ganas de miraros a la cara porque aunque esté seguro de mi decisión sé que nadie la entenderá, tal vez Jazz sí pero eso es otra historia.

Vlad me da todo el amor del mundo, me da todo lo que puede, que no es poco, y se preocupa por mi pero no tan exageradamente como vosotros. Papá, mamá, Jazz, vosotros sabéis que me tratáis como si siguiese siendo un bebé y no lo soy, no necesito alguien espiando y controlando mis movimientos (Va por ti Jazz) ni a nadie esperando que sea algo que no quiero ser (Papá y mamá).

No tenemos la misma edad pero somos únicos, los únicos medio fantasmas medio humanos. Me entiende como nadie lo ha hecho y yo intento darle todo mi amor para compensar estos horribles años que ha pasado solo. No mentiré, Vlad no siempre ha actuado bien pero yo tampoco, nadie es perfecto chicos. Bueno, sí que hay algo perfecto: nuestra relación es perfecta, él es perfecto para mi y yo lo soy para él.

Amo dormir abrazado a Vlad. Amo cualquier cosa que pueda hacer con Vlad porque es fantástico. No quería ocultar nada y no lo haré: Vlad y yo somos perfectos en la cama. No quiero que penséis que intento haceros daño porque no es lo que quiero pero quiero ser feliz. Sólo quiero que sepáis que Vlad y yo hemos nacido para estar juntos.

Nos enamoramos hace mucho tiempo pero yo por miedo intenté fingir que no pasaba nada con él. La primera vez que nos dimos la mano fue en el comedor de nuestra casa, mamá preparaba el postre mientras tú, papá, parloteabas sobre tus inventos con mi Vlad. Jazz sólo leía un libro que no recuerdo de qué me dijo que era. La verdad no recuerdo mucho más de ese día que la sensación de estar sujetando la mano del amor de mi vida. Lo supe enseguida y por eso rompí con Sam y fui a buscar a Vlad a su mansión. Y ahora estamos aquí, en su mansión, en nuestro hogar porque mi hogar siempre estará dónde esté mi querido Vlad Masters.

Mamá, sé que si no te hubieses ido con papá yo no existiría pero aún así gracias por no escoger a Vlad, gracias por no dejar a papá por Vlad tampoco –sí, papá, Vlad lo intentó varias veces hace mucho tiempo – porque así tengo la oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida sin limitaciones o restricciones.

Espero que no me odiéis por esto porque yo os quiero y siempre lo haré, pero no volveré sin mi Vlad, somos como una especie de pack, si rechazáis a mi novio me rechazáis a mi también. Nos veremos cuando tenga valor de miraros a la cara después de todo lo que he reconocido y cuando haya pasado un tiempo prudencial para que os hagáis a la idea.

Si intentáis hacerme cambiar de opinión o pensáis intentarlo os lo podéis ahorrar porque no podéis hacer nada. No puedes hacer nada, papá. No puedes hacer nada, mamá. No puedes hacer nada, Jazz.

Estaré bien, no os preocupéis por mi.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora: Corto y seguramente muy OoC, pido disculpas por ello.**

**¿Críticas? ¿Preguntas? ¿Reviews? Responderé encantada.**

**Nos leemos.**

**xoxo**

_**OFIXD**_


End file.
